Pokemon Truth or Dare
by mgoldberg
Summary: Ash and his friends from all of the regions are playing a game of truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

Pr. Oak-Hello I'm Pr. Oak, and we're going to watch some of your favorite characters play truth or dare.

-Ash

-Misty

-Brock

-May

-Max

-Dawn

-Iris

-Cilan

(All of the competitors plus Pr. Oak are in a room)

Pr. Oak- I will spin a bottle and whoever it lands on gets to go first.

(Pr. Oak spins a bottle and it lands on Iris)

Iris-Brock, truth or dare

Brock-truth

Iris-Who and when did you first flirt with

Brock-When I was five and was walking around Pewter City I saw Nurse Joy, and I bought her a rose.

Pr. Oak-O.k Brock now it's your turn

Brock-Truth or Dare…. Dawn

Dawn-Hmmmmm… Dare

Brock- I dare you to take off your skirt for the rest of the game

(Dawn takes off her skirt and everyone can see her pink underwear)

Ash-Ohhh La La

Misty-Ash!

Ash-Sorry.

Dawn-Well if you think it's so interesting Ash then truth or dare

Ash-Truth

Dawn-If you had to make out with a girl in this room who would it be?

Ash-Well…..


	2. Chapter 2

Ash-Well….

Ash-Misty.

Misty-Really

Ash-Yah, I guess I kind've of liked you for a while and…..

(Ash stomach growls)

Ash-But I still like food more

Iris-Oh Ash you're such a kid

Pr. Oak-O.k Ash it's your turn

Ash-Ummm, Misty. Truth or Dare

Misty-Truth

Ash-Do you love me?

Misty-Yes, I do

(Ash and Misty lean over to each other and kiss)

Max- Ughh, this is gross

Cilan- Don't worry Max, you'll be doing this one day

Max- Ya right

Misty-May, truth or dare

May-Dare

Misty-I dare you to make out with Cilan for five minutes

May-Oh, o.k I guess

(May leans over and starts to make out with Cilan)

Brock-Why couldn't that be me

(Brock starts crying)

Misty-4 minutes left

Max-This is so gross

Misty-3

Iris-This is taking forever

Ash-I know right

Misty-2

Dawn-I'm getting cold without my skirt on

Misty-1

Misty-Times up

(May and Cilan break apart and start blushing)

Misty-I think we got ourselves a new couple

Pr. Oak-Brock can you please come back now

Brock-Yah sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Pr. Oak- May it's now your turn

May- O.k Cilan

(Cilan gulps and starts sweating)

May-Truth or Dare?

Cilan-Truth

May-Did you like the kiss

Cilan-Yes I kind've did

May-Will you go out with me?

(Everyone Gasps)

Cilan-No I'm sorry, I kind've been thinking about someone else

May-Oh

(May looks sad for a minute, but then cheers up)

May-Who do you like?

Cilan-Iris

(Once again everyone gasps especially Iris)

Iris-I like you to Cilan

(Cilan and Iris embrace)

Ash-awww

Iris-Oh Ash you're such a kid

Pr. Oak-Cilan

Cilan-Oh right, Max truth or dare

Max-Dare

Cilan-Do you think that Iris and I were meant for each other

Max-Absolutely not

Cilan/Iris-Hey

(Cilan and Iris chase Max out of the room)

Pr. Oak-Well that's all for today folks, bye


	4. Chapter 4

Note

It's not over yet, in the next couple of chapters it will be minor characters and rivals

For Example

-Gary

-Ritchie

-Duplica

-Casey

-Paul

-Barry

-Trip

-Bianca

-Stephan

-Drew

-Harley

-Nando

-Conway

-etc…..

There's still a lot more to come


	5. Chapter 5

-We're back, with different competitors. We brought in many famous Coordinators

-Drew

-Harley

-Kenny

-Ursula

-Zoey

-Solidad

-Nando

-We'll spin the bottle and whoever it lands starts first

(The bottle spins and lands on Harley)

Harley-O.k, Drew. Truth or Dare?

Drew-Why did I know you were going to ask me?Truth

Harley-May I hope you're watching this. Drew, do you like May?

Drew-Yes, I admit it I do.

Solidad-I knew it

(Everyone stares at Solidad)

Solidad-Oops. Sorry

Drew-Zoey. Truth or Dare

Zoey-Dare

Drew-I dare you to make out with Ursula for a minute

Ursula-Excuse me

Drew-You heard me

Zoey-But she's a girl and I'm a girl

Drew-So

Zoey-Fine

(While Zoey and Ursula are making out May bursts in)

May-Drew!

Drew-Huh


	6. Chapter 6

May-I love you too

(May runs over and starts to make out with Drew)

Nando-Wow! So know Zoey and Ursula are making out and so are May and Drew

May-Oh shut up Nando

(May leaves)

Drew-Well that was unexpected

Kenny-One minute is up

Drew-Oh right you guys can stop now

(Zoey and Ursula break apart)

Ursula-When I get my hands on you Drew, I'm gonna

Zoey-My turn

Ursula-Hmpph

Zoey-Nando truth or dare

Nando-Truth or dare that's the question

-Nando please just pick one

Solidad-We don't have all day

Nando-O.k truth

Zoey-Have you ever made out with someone, and if yes then who?

Nando-Yes

Zoey-Who

Nando-My harp

(Everyone laughs)

Nando-Don't laugh

(But then Nando starts laughing too)

Nando-It's true

-Because of pokemon truth or dare now Ash and Misty, Cilan and Iris, and May and Drew are together

-Thanks for watching everyone


End file.
